1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to methods for managing files in storage devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional electronic devices, such as digital cameras, set-top boxes, digital phone frames etc. usually have at least one backup copies of system data in their disk storages. So these backup copies may be used to restore the original data after a data loss event. However, storage space of most electronic device is usually limited and the backup files will occupy a large part of the available storage. Additionally, the electronic device may need to be updated to enhance some functions and the update files will occupy more storage. So the system files storage space will be further reduced.